legend of mach the hedgehog
by revlisthehedghog
Summary: a hedgehog looks for his son A.K.A sonic the hedgehog to make sure he's ok after 21 years. his name is mach.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at the child in his hands. "we need to name him," he said "got any ideas, kallie?" "no,I don't mach."said kallie. mach and were hedgehogs trying to name their newborn son. "sonic." said mach "that's a good name" replied kallie. suddenly, the screen nearby turned on "mach!" shouted revlis " robotnik stole the dark emerald!" "what!" screamed mach. the dark emerald had the power of two chaos emeralds.

I'll be there in a snap. he dashed at a "jog" of 1000 mph, pretty slow to him. "be safe" whispered kallie


	2. Chapter 2

mach busted down robotnik's wall. "show your face, robotnik!" screamed mach "not before I press the button." uh-oh. a ton of chaos energy surrounded mach "it worked!" said robotnik " now to put you in the cannon, with the dark emerald, of course." "what!" yelled mach "oh," said robotnik,"please tell me that's what you wanted, to get the emerald away from me." he looked at the button. "fire" yelled robotnik. mach flew into the air. oh crap. he was heading torwards a fusion core far from earth, no far from the milky way. when he got into the fusion core, he fused with the dark emerald, turning his entire body black, and his clothes were black, and pretty much everything was black. "sonic" he said "i'm coming"


	3. Chapter 3

mach could only think of the worst things. what if everything went wrong? it haunted him to a rage. this made him a welcoming host for the dark emerald.

sonic was on a regular jog. "wheres tails?" wondered sonic. his mother called him to tell him to come over with friends, so he was trying to find tails. she also asked how thing were with amy and sonic said he was looking for a engagement ring for her. then, out of nowhere was a streak of black running through the sky. "whats eggman up to now?" the reason he said that is because everytime something wierd happened, eggman was to blame. but this time, it was dark, and by dark I mean mach when hes fused with the dark emerald, but you can call him dark. Dark flew towards sonic."what the?"said sonic. sonic then flew into the air. " ow" he said. sonic was out cold


	4. Chapter 4

the island was a strange place, for Mach, at least. you must remember he hasn't been to earth for 22 years. the place was green hill island, Mach's homeland, and sonic's birthplace. "curse this dark emerald." muttered Mach "why does it have to take me over? why cant it come come out!?" Mach was furious. he was mad that it takes him over and turns him into Dark, he has no control over himself, and he cant remember what happened while he was Dark. _rustle. "what was that?"_ thought Mach. out came a strange creature. "hello." said the creature. he resembled a hedgehog but he had two fox tails. "I'm stripe the hedgefox."

"good to meet you stripe," said Mach "I'm Mach the hedgehog."

"you seem nice" said stripe "come meet my parents."

"OK." Mach went to stripes house. inside was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, and a pink fox with two tails. then Mach spotted that the hedgefox was holding a chaos emerald! "how dare you!" shouted Mach "no one person is worthy to hold a chaos emerald!" the hedgehog chuckled. "I guess that you don't know who I am. I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog!" he started to glow red. "no dad!" screamed Stripe. "chaos..." Shadow went back to normal "your lucky I sensed your power,"said Shadow "or you would've been toast."

Mach chuckled "I know a guy that can do that. his name is Revlis the hedgehog."

"story time!" said Shadow "now sit on daddy's lap, stripe." "funny" said Mach "your the ultimate life form and the ultimate daddy."

"well,"sighed shadow "two years on an island does things to you, especially when you've got a little angel around."

"this is the story about how mommy and daddy met."

**you probably thought shadow was a bad parent, but he's been with stripe since he was born. I don't own the sonic characters except Mach, stripe, sea,(stripes mom) and Revlis **


End file.
